


Best Investment We Made For Each Other:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champagne, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Hot Tub, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are spending a quiet night at home, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Best Investment We Made For Each Other:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are spending a quiet night at home, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams are celebrating their wedding anniversary, They opted for a quiet & romantic Valentine's Day night at home, Just the two of them, while the kids are staying overnight at their friend's Tani Rey, & Junior Reign's place, for the weekend, so they can have privacy & quality time together.

 

The Couple were in the hot tub after hours of making love in the pool, & they were cuddling, & snuggling against each other, drinking some wine to celebrate their milestone, "This is the best investment, We could ever made, Baby", The Blond told his hunky lover, as they felt even more relaxed, by the warm water. "It sure is", The Brunette agreed, He lifted Danny's chin up, so they can have eye contact with each other.

 

"You come into my life, It was like the best investment, that was personally for me, I could never repay you for coming in, like that", Steve said, as he planted a sweet kiss on his lips. The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "I love you, Danno, Always & Forever", as he kisses him again, Danny had a smile on his face, as they broke the kiss.

 

"I love you too, Super Seal, I mean, You did a lot more for me than I did for you, I can't repay you back for it either," Danny said honestly, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he laid back against Steve's chest, sighed contently, "Why don't we agree that we are each other's best investments to each other," "Deal," The Former Seal said, as he leaned down to kiss Danny on the head, & they enjoyed the rest of their evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
